


Sleepover at the White House

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [33]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grandchildren, Labor Day, Siblings, Sleepovers, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: It's Labor Day at the White House, and the Washington's have a couple of visitors.





	

September 6, 2004

Martha had gone out to meet Eliza who was to be bringing Philip to stay with her and George for Labor Day weekend. It was a sort of treat so that Philip could get away from being the oldest at least for a little while. She smiled as she watched the twelve year old get out of the car, curls bouncing with every step and a wide grin on his freckled face.

It shouldn't have been as much of a surprise that Angie quickly followed in her brother's footsteps. Sure, they'd only be expecting Philip, but the two children were practically inseparable so Martha wasn't particularly shocked. She simply opened her arms wider to bring both of them into a giant hug. 

"I'm so happy to see you!" Martha wrapped her arms around the eldest Hamiltons. 

"I hope this isn't too much of an issue," Eliza sighed, "Philip insisted that Angie should come too."

"It's not like we'll run out of space," Martha chuckled, not this was anything new to live in a place this large considering her husband's large family estate out in Virginia, "the more the merrier," she smiled at Angie and Philip.

"Thank you," Eliza smiled, "it's been tough with the move and kids starting at a new school-"

"And little John is almost two now isn't he?" Martha asked.

"He is and always finding trouble," Eliza shook her head.

"I think you all need a break and I certainly don't mind taking Angie and Philip for a couple days to give you a small reprieve," Martha replied.

"You got off easy," Eliza laughed.

Martha smiled, "Why don't you say goodbye to your mother and then I have a job for you?"

"What is it?" Angie asked.

"I want you to go and find Grandpa George and tell him dinner's almost ready and you are not to leave him alone until he comes to the table," Martha instructed.

"Okay!" Angie chirped excitedly grabbing her older brother's hand, "Come on Pip!"

After giving Eliza one last hug the two of them entered the White House hand in hand and started walking down the hallway.

"That should keep them busy for a bit," Martha decided, "it'll certainly take them a bit of work even just to find the Oval Office."

Eliza giggled, "Thanks again."

Martha then brought her former student in for a hug, "No problem dear, but perhaps you best go home, George and I can take it from here."

 

Eliza handed over the small suitcase that held both children's supplies for the weekend and waved as she drove away. 

\----------

"It's this way!" Philip said confidently, pointing one way down a long hallway. 

"Okay!" agreed Angie readily. 

Both of them had been to the Oval Office before, but of course neither of them had bothered to remember how to get there. So they had decided to just try random corridors until they found it. So far no luck, but they were certainly having fun.

 

They wandered some more until they came across two men in suits with ear pieces, they were obviously part of Grandpa George's secret service.

"Excuse me!" Angie called out to them running towards them, "Can you help us?" she asked.

 

The two men exchanged a quick glance and one of them kneeled down to Angie's level. 

"What do you need, Miss?" he asked. 

Angie giggled at the formal address, "We hafta get Grandpa George to come to dinner but we can't find his office."

 

The men seemed confused at first to hearing the President referred to as Grandpa George but they smiled, "Alright, you two come with us we can get you there."

"Thank you!" Angie smiled.

The secret service men led Philip and Angie back the way they came and then down several hallways. 

"Straight ahead."

"Thanks, sir," Philip said. 

He took his sister's hand and they began walking towards the large doors of the Oval Office.

 

\----------

 

George had been working on a speech and even though he knew he had access to a speech writer he'd decided against using them.

 

He heaved a sigh. This was going nowhere quickly, but he needed to get it done. A few more paragraphs, he promised himself, then paused and let out a low groan and squeezed the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm turning into Alex," he grumbled to himself.

 

"Come on Pip!" 

George looked up to see his office door opening and little Angie Hamilton accompanied by her older brother.

 

"Well well," he said with a smile, "who do we have here?"

Angie ran across the Oval Office and behind George's desk so she could scramble into his lap and throw her arms around the back of his neck. 

"We're here, Grandpa George!"

George chuckled, "I can see that."

"What are you doing?" Philip approached his desk at a slower pace and tried to view the computer screen.

"Trying to write a speech," George sighed.

"Can we help?" Angie asked, "Philip is a really good writer."

"Not in politics, Angie," Philip said, shaking his head, "I can't write about politics."

"You can write about anything," Angie told him firmly, twisting around in George's lap so that her back was leaning against his chest. She squinted at the computer screen, her lips barely moving as she sounded out the more difficult words.

 

George furrowed his brow as he watched her, sure Angie was bright, that was a trait all the children seemed to inherit from Alex but he wondered how much of what he was talking about she really understood.

 

"Why'd you use that word?" Angie asked, pointing at the screen, "Daddy taught me what it means, but I don't think everyone's daddy would do that."

George chuckled.

 

"Alright Angel I'll change it," George smiled.

"After dinner?" Angie asked, "Cause Grandma Martha told us to tell you dinner is ready."

 

"Dinner time already?" George asked, actually fairly surprised, "Well, why didn't you say so before?"

His stomach grumbled as if in agreement and Angie giggled.

 

"Come on," George lifted Angie off his lap and put his hand on Philip's shoulder, "let's see what Grandma has cooked up for us."

 

He made his way adeptly through the halls out of the political part of the White House and to the domestic area, Angie and Philip each holding one of his hands.

 

What helped to guide them was the smell of Martha's cooking as they got closer.

"That smells yummy!" Angie proclaimed.

 

Just like with George and his speech writer, there were certain instances when Martha refused the help of the White House chefs in order to make the meals herself. This was particularly true on national holiday weekend and this Labor Day was no different. Plus, she loved cooking for their grandkids. 

"We found him!" Angie entered first.

"That you did," Martha chuckled, "now you and Pip come wash your hands and we'll have dinner."

 

The kids obeyed, George not far behind so that he could give his wife a kiss on the cheek. 

"You too, Mister," said Martha. 

"Yes ma'am," replied George with a grin.

 

"What's for dinner Grandma Martha?" Philip asked as he dried off his hands on a nearby dish towel.

 

"Meatloaf," Martha told him, "Now go to the table you two."

Chattering quickly to each other, the siblings headed to the dining room. 

"Any luck with the speech?" Martha asked, pulling the meatloaf from the oven. 

"Minimal," sighed George, leaning against the counter. 

"Spending some time with the kids will be good for you," Martha told him gently, "Give your mind a rest."

 

"Mind a rest?" George raised his brow, "You do remember who their father is, don't you?"

"Of course," Martha smiled, "but it'll be nice of you to be able spend some time with Angie and Pip."

 

George sighed again, "You're right, of course."

"I always am," said Martha, "Now, mash the potatoes so we can eat."

 

\----------

After dinner they relocated to the family room for some board games, the first selection of the evening (Angie's choice) had been Clue. She had refused Philip's offer to be partners and was currently frowning down at the strip of paper where she'd been crossing out the incorrect answers. 

"My turn," announced Philip.

 

He then took the dice and rolled moving Professor Plum into the ballroom, he then studied his sheet trying to decide.

"I suggest..." Philip mused, "Mrs. White in the ballroom with the candlestick."

He turned eagerly to Martha then Angie, neither of whom had any of those cards. George paused for an overly long moment before revealing his candlestick card. Philip pouted and crossed candlestick off of his list. 

 

"Alright Grandma Martha it's your turn," Philip passed her the dice, Martha rolled but was stuck one space away from the study.

 

She handed the dice off to Angie who rolled them excitedly and barely managed to to get to the ballroom with Philip. 

"Mrs. White in the ballroom with the rope!" she exclaimed. 

"Is that a suggestion or an accusation?" Philip asked. He definitely noticed that Angie had only changed one part of his suggestion and he had the feeling that she might be correct. 

"An accusation," Angie replied resolutely. 

When each of the other three players failed to reveal one of those cards, Angie grabbed the little envelope beside the game board. 

"Ah hah!" she cheered, pulling those exact three cards from the envelope, "Why'd you do it, Grandma Martha?"

Martha, who had indeed been playing Mrs. White, chuckled. 

They then switched gears to play one of Philip's favorite games, Scrabble. Now not only was Philip good with words but he knew how to work the board to his advantage to get the most points he possibly could.

Games where both Philip and Alex were playing could often take forever and end with the two of them having almost double the points of anybody else.

 

"And that's sixty five points!" Philip declared proudly as he did the math in his head. He then glanced at his sister to see she wasn't nearly as alert as she usually was.

 

"Tired Angie?" Philip asked, nudging his sister lightly. 

Angie mumbled a little, rubbing her eyes.

 

"You want to read our book and go to sleep?" Philip asked.

Angie simply nodded her head.

"Grandpa-"

"Right this way Pip," George smiled, he went and lifted Angie into his arms as he led them to the room they were staying in.

The room had two beds, but Philip climbed into the bed George had deposited Angie into after grabbing a paperback from the suitcase. George saw that it was the third Harry Potter book and he left them to their reading to go help Martha clean up the board games and dessert dishes.

About an hour later George and Martha tiptoed into the room to check on them, one bed was still untouched as Philip had fallen asleep with Angie curled up against him.They watched as the little girl shifted slightly and Philip wrapped his arms protectively around her pulling her close.

 

Martha slid her arm around George's waist and he curled his around her shoulders, the two of them leaning into each other. They may not have any biological grandchildren, but the Hamilton kids had certainly filled that gap.

**Author's Note:**

> Philip- 12  
> Angie- 9


End file.
